Novelera Verano
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Los amigos han logrado acceso a una gran hacienda en América del Sur, donde pasarán su verano. Usted sabe que no siempre será positivo, que drama y quizás traición podría ocurrir.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer= **Victorious no es mía.**

**Este fic va ser mi primero que es mas de un capitulo en Español. Este primer capitulo va ser la tema que va estar al comienzo de cada capitulo siguiendo esta. Originalmente no iba tener el tema pero, estaba pensado en mis materiales y 1) cambie el nombre de este fic a Novelera Verano y 2) el mc va ser Tori. **

**La idea de escribir esta historia surgió durante mis vacaciones en Perú. Mi dentista puso una novela que se trataba de un hacienda con montanas, cascadas. Estaba pensando es las materiales y un ruido de bachata estaba jugando en mi mente. Tenia que escribir algo tierno para comenzar los capítulos, y lo siguiente es lo que escribí en la mañana. Ohala que te guste y pones un review!**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Noveleros<strong>"

_cuando tu sonríes_

_brillas como un luz por las montanas_

_quiero que nunca paras_

_deseo siempre estar feliz_

_lamento cuando no estas cerca de mi_

_no importa si no sientes lo mismo_

_por ahora nos divertimos con nuestros amigos respectivos_

_el hacienda en que tenemos por todo el verano_

_ohala aquella luna nos da la mira_

_que la estrella pistolera pase_

_… que hace mi deseo un realidad_

_junto a mi, seriamos noveleros_

_seriamos grandes amantes que nada nos falte_

_amigos por lo resto de nuestros días_

_¿si tu estas a mi lado?_

_Nada mas faltara_

_Un amante como tu, junto a mi_

_¡Un pareja poderoso!_

_Mi belleza novelera_

_Y yo tu protector novelero_

_Siempre seriamos juntos como los noveleros que somos…_


	2. Pensar En Ti

Disclaimer= **Victorious no es mía.**

* * *

><p><em>mi duele cuando te tratan así<em>

_un castigo doloroso debería sufrir_

_¿porque tienes que aguantar aquel carácter?_

_tu eres mejor que ese persona_

_tu mereces mejor tratamiento_

_eso ya lo sabes, eso ya lo sabes_

_mereces alguien que siempre te pone atención_

_que te mejore_

_y que te aprecia todo el bueno que traies_

_que te enseñe un verdadero amor_

_un amor con maravillas_

_un amor que te hace sonreír todo los días_

_un gran amor sin lágrimas negativas_

_bezos y abrazos día atrás día_

_un amor universal_

… _un amor sin ningún final_

~x~

Los amigos de Hollywood Arts han subido al avión para viajar al hacienda en América del Sur. Cat pregunto porque pagaron mucho dinero para sus boletas.

"Tu quieres parar en medio camino para que te roben las maletas?"

"¡¿Que significa eso?" Tori nomás podría sonreír al reacción de su amigo siempre se preocupaba de cualquier cosa, so no le soprendio que Cat se emocionara en el avión en que tenían menos de diez minutes de viaje.

Beck y Jade estaban sentados juntos en el ultimo fila del avión al izquierda, mirando afuera con sus cariños públicos en la mira clara. Tori voltio para atrás a verlos para hoder un poco, riéndose como una nina pequeña, diciendo aww y que tierno a Jade, en que la vocera alta le miro con una ojo de malas intenciones. Tori respondió con un guiño y voltio para seguir viendo derecho. El viaje directo duro siete horas, y combinado su niñez en términos de su edad, Tori fácilmente se aburrió. Cat estuvo platicando con Robbie de un asunto de HA que ocurrió hace meses, sobre el… ¿el Prome?

"¡Pucha Robbie, te dije que el hombre en que fui al Prome con, era real!" Robbie no quiera que el drama del Prome se muere. Obviamente, se acordó lo que paso, cuando dolor tuvo en que Cat no fue con el. Pobrecito el Roberto, pensaba Tori, aunque nunca le dijo al amigo que Cat estaba diciendo la verdad- Tori vio el hombre en pregunta para confirmar. Las memorias del Prome estaban regresando para Tori, y ella no quiera que eso pasa porque lo que hizo Jade en dejando un hombre que tenia un panal como su traje correr por todo HA como loco y grosero. Iba decir algo a Jade, pero Andre le toco el mano.

"¿Estas bien muchacha?" Tori regreso al realidad al sentir el toque de Andre, su mejor amigo en HA desde que Jade le ducho con su café. Tori le dio un sonreída grande y regreso su toque, con un pocito mas de fuerza. Andre se coloro en las mejillas, diciéndose el mismo que la toque de mi muchacha me hace sentir como una ángel me toco.

"¿En que piensas Andre?"

En ti…

"Ehh, bueno pues estoy pensando en que voy a comer después que tocamos la tierra nueva." Unos horas después y tocan el piso de América del Sur, donde beberían rico, comer rico, y pasar una verano inolvidable.


End file.
